


shoot me

by girlthxtyoulove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Laser Tag, M/M, Pidge's Pronouns are They/Them, Practice fighting, Secret Relationship, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlthxtyoulove/pseuds/girlthxtyoulove
Summary: Allura and Coran plan a surprise for the Paladins, sort of a 'thank you' for all the hard work defending the universe and such.Laser tag at the nearest space mall seems like the perfect gift, Keith sees it as the perfect opportunity.(this is set in like a peaceful alternate reality, where everything is wholesome but everyone still the original lion paladins)





	shoot me

**Author's Note:**

> yo this was crappy af, half of this was written in like August last year and the other half was written now so it's a bit shit oh well it was based on a prompt and I thought it was cute lol

A cold breeze spread through the castle as it entered into the atmosphere of another planet. This one was earth-like, it had green grass, vibrant blue oceans and habitable space. It also had what Allura and Coran were looking for. The two alteans may not know about life on earth and how different the two species were, but they did know about the frequent talk concerning laser tag between the blue and the yellow paladin. After copious amounts of research, the alteans had decided that laser tag was not some dangerous sport in which you fight to the death with high tech weaponry. And that it was a harmless game where two separate tames playfully shoot each other with fake, yet high tech, guns.

Coran had tracked down a planet that looked similar and had identical customs to earth.   
It was all very exciting, but surprising the paladins of Voltron proved not to be easy.  
Shiro was always asking questions: "where are we going?", "what are we doing?", "what are these coordinates?" and "why are there psychic mice everywhere?" Allura had quite enough of his petty curiosity, and was ripping her hair out over his copious amounts of queries.

"Now if you are quite done with this interrogation, I'd like to continue piloting the ship." Allura exclaimed as she stared Shiro dead in the eyes. Shiro backed away not expecting the harsh biting comment Allura had supplied in her graceful altean accent.

"Shiro has a point, Allura. Where are we going?" Asked Lance, stressing his voice on the 'are', thinking it might make a difference. It didn't, Allura ignored the young paladin and Coran stepped in to sort out the situation.

"The princess is trying to organise a surprise for you all, so it's be a great help if you would all stop pestering her." He said in his usual upbeat tone that caused everyone to obey.

"Thank you, Coran," smiled Allura without averting her eyes from steering.

"Your welcome, princess."

The paladins didn't ask anymore questions after that and they all headed to different parts of the castle. Pidge and Hunk were in the kitchen after Hunk had persuaded the green paladin to help taste test his new food he had spent all night creating. Shiro had been caught in one of Coran's rants about a surprise party he had thrown for king Alfor's birthday one year, Shiro tried to act interested but the information was going through one ear and out the other. Just when he finally thought he was rid of Coran's tangent, Allura had to join in with a similar subject which caused them both to ramble on about practically nothing.

In the training room, the remaining members of Voltron were in the middle of a casual sparring session. It was hardly sparring as they had set down rules stating that it was strictly skin and no weapons. Lance took handfuls of Keith's clothing and attempted to wrestle him to the ground. Keith then released the fist he had been clenching and used it to start jabbing the other man in the ribs. Lance then let go of the red paladins clothing and grabbed Keith's hair, bringing his face down sharply onto his bent knee. Blood flowed from Keith's broken nose and he staggered backwards.

"Woah, shit, Keith, I'm so sorry." Lance started to apologise profusely, not realising how much damage he had caused.

"Fuck,Lance, that fucking hurts like shit." Keith swore, as he started to tip his head back. Lance rushed towards him knowing that that was the wrong move. He grabbed Keith's head, with less force this time, and pushed it forwards so the blood wouldn't rush into the other boys lungs and suffocate him.

"What are you doing?" Keith questioned, turning his head slightly to look at the boy above him.

"You shouldn't, urm, tip your head back because you could choke." Feeling convinced, Keith started to stop resisting and let his head flop forward into the palm of Lance's hand.

"You're such an idiot." Keith mumbled with a slight smirk on his face and he looked up fondly at the blue paladin.

"You love me really." Lance smiled sweetly as he brushed some fallen hair from Keith's face.

"Boys, were here!" shouted Pidge as she entered the training room. Lance and Keith split apart, the red paladin still holding his nose tightly.

"Mullet, is going to need a tissue." Lance smirked as he swaggered out of the room as if the previous events didn't happen.

-

Once the paladins had sorted them selves out, Allura led them through to what looked similar to a space mall. Neither, Coran or Allura, thought it was wise to let the paladins wander round in a group without the alteans, let alone by themselves. The group agreed begrudgingly and followed Allura like lost puppies.

Before the surprise, Allura had decided they should get a bite to eat. After eating Hunk's attempt at making space food taste nice, it was about time they deserved something authentic and solid. Walking into the nearest restaurant everyone ordered and chatted amongst them selves. Keith was slumped in the corner, his eyes were staring daggers at Lance. His nose was still sore from training and Keith wouldn't let it go without a little bit of payback.

"Did you see the sign for laser tag? Wait, do you think that's the surprise?" Lance exclaimed excitedly. Allura had gone to use the bathroom, so the paladins were allowed to discuss the surprise without scrutiny from the altean.

"Isn't laser tag more of a modern earth game, what would ten thousand year old alltean's know about laser tag?" Keith spat from the corner, rolling his eyes at Lance's foolishness.

"Yeah, well, they have access to computers maybe they researched it," said the blue paladin as he attempted to make an equally spiteful comeback. He wasn't as good as Keith concerning the whole secret and acting thing. All Lance wanted to do was sit next to Keith and run his hands though his beautiful mop that he called hair and stare into his deep amethyst eyes. Luckily, their friends were oblivious and didn't know a thing or if they did none of them brought it up, which in turn felt extremely out of character.

"Lance has a point, Keith. Allura and Coran may not know about modern day earth customs but they have access to plenty of computers," replied Pidge, agreeing with Lance.

Rolling his eyes once again, Keith decided to keep the rest of his opinions to himself. Lance noticed his boyfriends slightly faltered demeanour and became concerned, was it because Lance had made him bleed this morning? Either way Lance still flet guilty about their accident.

"So, Paladins, ready for your surprise?" They all cheered gleefully, and some were careful not to disrupt the other customers in the restaurant. However, Lance didn't have a filter and got a little too excited, a little too quick. He started to relentlessly ask Allura questions, forgetting about her previous run in with Shiro when he did the same. Allura just ignored the younger boy and carried on walking with a large smile on her face, she too was excited for laser tag. They stooped outside the centre and Lance immediately turned round to Keith and started bragging about being psychic. He started to bounce on his heels in anticipation as they walked in and got ready for their game, it was private and strictly for the paladins and Allura (Coran had decided to stay on the ship as he was still convinced that it was a laser fight to the death no matter how much the researched proved otherwise).

"How about Keith, Shiro and Pidge on one team then Lance, Hunk and I on the other." Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was around 25 minuets into the game and everyone had been tagged out except for Lance and Keith. Neither of them looked like they were about to surrender anytime soon. Allura and the other paladins continued to watch the game from outside, there was a small screen flicking through security cameras around the facility. One of them showed Keith peering round and corner, whilst Lance was walking backwards towards him. Keith tiptoed our from behind the corner and grabbed onto Lance's shoulders. The blue paladin jumped at the feeling and span around ready to shoot.

However, Keith had a different idea. As Lance faced the dark haired boy, Keith swooped in for a kiss, hoping to distract the other boy. Lance was taken by surprise but didn't continue his previous action off trying to shoot his partner, instead he lowered his gun and wrapped his other arm around Keith's neck.

Oblivious to Lance, Keith began to move his weapon towards the machine on Lance's chest. Breaking the kiss Keith smirked at Lance and said, "If we're on the topic of laser guns, I think they sound like this." On cue, Keith fired his gun at Lance as the machine on his chest made a deflated beeping sound.

The look on Lance's fave was totally worth the wait, Keith laughed to himself. The two of them walked towards the front and took off their equipment. Lance grumpily trudged towards the door, opening it to reveal four very shocked faces.

"Keith won." Lance said bitterly.

"Yeah, we know, we saw." Pudge laughed being the only one to regain their composure.

"Wait, what you saw?" Lance asked shocked.

"What did they see?" Keith came through the door supporting a celebratory blue slushy.

"We saw you smooch Lance so you could win!" Pudge laughed, if anything they saw this coming, they definitely noticed the two boys hanging out a lot more and arguing a lot less.

Keith looked behind the group and saw a screen that showed the spot him and Lance were previously standing. Lance and Keith made an 'O' shape with their mouths, both feeling like children who were caught sneaking cookies.

"Well, you see, in favour of the team, Keith and I have decided to resolve our differences and build a relationship," said the blue paladin, trying to bullshit his way through an excuse.

"Cut the crap, Lance. We're dating, okay?" said Keith, knowing there was no way out of this.

"I knew it!" Pudge cheered. Everyone else gave reassuring smiles not really knowing what to say to the pair. "So was it spontaneous or did one of you seduce the other with a romantic meal and more disgusting relationship things."

"Shut up, Pidge. It's none of your business."


End file.
